Sensible
by NathaliaCR
Summary: Bakugou y Kirishima se encierran en su habitación de hotel para concretar lo que han deseado hacer durante todo el día. One shot. Contenido de naturaleza sexual. Versatilidad (KiriBaku / Bakushima).


Si hace unos minutos Kirishima se encontraba soltando lágrimas de emoción al ver a su hermana mayor casarse, ahora se siente increíblemente caliente al ver a Bakugou en su traje formal. Es increíble como las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro.

Es la segunda vez que lo ve luciendo un traje; la primera, fue durante el primer año en la UA. Él nunca olvidará ese momento, ni lo hermoso que su novio se veía en las formales prendas que se tomó el tiempo de escoger. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado un poco...

Ya no son esos niños confundidos con sus sentimientos.

Y en estos momentos Kirishima quiere arrancarle ese lindo traje y joderlo. O que Bakugou lo joda... Esos detalles no son realmente relevantes.

Así que, cuando la fiesta termina, Bakugou y Kirishima van a la habitación de hotel en que se están hospedando, ansiosos y bastante desesperados. Cuando cierran la puerta, no desperdician ni un solo segundo más y comienzan a besarse; es suave y tranquilo al comienzo, ambos intentando sacarse hábilmente las prendas de sus torsos sin la necesidad de separar sus labios. Aunque, al deshacerse de las corbatas necesitan apartarse un poco del otro.

—He estado pensando en esto todo el jodido día —gruñe Bakugou contra su oído—. Te ves malditamente caliente.

Kirishima no puede responder, pues su cuerpo es lanzado a la cama antes de que sus labios se abran. Apoya los codos sobre el colchón para inclinarse hacia adelante. Mientras se quita la camisa, Bakugou le ayuda a quitarse sus zapatos y pantalones.

—¿Por qué siempre termino desnudo primero? —el pelirrojo pregunta una vez que todas las prendas, excepto la ropa interior, abandonan su cuerpo y son lanzadas a un extremo de la habitación.

Bakugou se encoge de hombros, pero luego está quitándose la camisa. Entonces, sin poder evitarlo, Kirishima se sienta en la cama, abraza su novio por la cintura y le da sonoros besos en el abdomen mientras le baja los pantalones.

—Voy a buscar las cosas —dice el rubio, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, empujado a Kirishima levemente con su mano.

Bakugou camina hasta el cuarto baño, sintiendo la mirada de su novio pegada en la espalda. Él no sabe por qué guardaron esas cosas ahí y no en la habitación, pero no se lo cuestiona demasiado antes de buscar el lubricante y la caja de condones dentro de los cajones del vanitorio. Cuando vuelve a la habitación, Kirishima está tecleando algo rápidamente en su móvil, sin embargo, lo deja en la mesita de noche cuando Bakugou se acerca y pone el lubricante y los condones en el mismo lugar.

—Ven aquí —el pelirrojo estira sus brazos.

Sus pechos chocan en cuanto el rubio se sube al cuerpo del otro, lo toma por la barbilla y lo besa. Es húmedo y muy corto, lo que deja a Kirishima con ganas de más. Sin embargo, Bakugou no lo deja pensar demasiado. Le pone la boca sobre el cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva que posteriormente sopla para hacerlo suspirar.

Sin desaprovechar el tiempo, Bakugou pone una mano en la ropa interior de su novio, logrando que este tense las caderas por el contacto inesperado. Kirishima se mueve contra su mano, queriendo aumentar la velocidad.

—Quiero joderte, Eijirou —gruñe el mayor.

—Mierda, sí...

Bakugou lo toma con su mano libre fuertemente por la barbilla, plantándole un beso profundo en los labios, con sus lenguas hundiéndose en ese húmedo contacto. Al separarse, Kirishima se de vuelta sobre la cama, quedando boca abajo. El rubio toma un par de almohadas y las pone bajo las caderas del otro. Luego, se acomoda entre sus piernas.

Por un momento, Bakugou se ve lleno de ideas y posibilidades que le impiden actuar de inmediato, sin embargo, decide ir lento. Comienza dando castos besos sobre la línea en la espalda del pelirrojo hasta llegar sobre el elástico de la ropa interior; siente la piel bajo sus manos erizarse y no puede evitar sonreír ante eso. Baja cuidadosamente la única prenda que cubre el cuerpo de su novio, dejándolo al desnudo.

Bakugou amasa con sus manos el trasero del pelirrojo, quien suspira y alza un poco más sus caderas. No puede evitar darle pequeñas mordidas al interior del muslo, haciéndolo temblar antes de comenzar con el trabajo real. Le acaricia lentamente la espalda y, cuando llega a su destino, le separa un poco más las piernas para tener un mejor acceso. Agarra ambas nalgas y las separa, exponiendo esa zona íntima por completo. Traga al ver el agujero del pelirrojo contraerse y se lame los labios, con el hambre subiendo por su cuerpo.

Quiere el lubricante, pero está lejos de su alcance y no tiene deseos de separarse. Así que, para ahorrarse trabajo, le pide a Kirishima que estire su mano y se lo entregue, lo que sucede de inmediato. Una vez que lo tiene, abre la tapa con sus dientes y vierte el líquido en sus dedos, sin preocuparse de ensuciar las sábanas. Nuevamente separa las nalgas del Kirishima y vierte un poco de lubricante también ahí, el cual baja por toda la línea de su trasero hasta los testículos, haciéndolo estremecer.

Segundos después, el rubio introduce el dedo índice con suavidad, desde la primera articulación hacia adelante, sintiendo como las paredes ceden lentamente. Pronto, solo tiene visible el nudillo.

En un impulso, Kirishima mueve sus caderas hacia adelante, pero Bakugou le impide mayor movilidad. Saca el primer dedo, para luego volver a introducirlo en compañía del dedo corazón. Ante eso, Kirishima suelta un gemido apretado, el cual suena un adolorido, pero no se queja.

El rubio gruñe ante la estrechez caliente.

—Te sientes malditamente bien con mis dedos.

Y el otro no hace más que asentir torpemente.

Con el tercer dedo dentro, empuja más profundo y los gira, alcanzando la próstata. El pelirrojo gime ante eso y aprieta las sábanas. Bakugou masajea con insistencia ese punto sensible, deleitándose con las reacciones que obtiene. Lo folla con sus dedos, entrando y saliendo, girándolos para dilatarlo. Y Kirishima mueve sus caderas con impaciencia, listo para tener más.

—Katsuki…

Los dedos de Bakugou salen completamente, sus manos separando las nalgas del pelirrojo. Sin previo aviso, baja su cabeza y presiona un beso sobre la lubricada entrada, escupe sobre esta y lame desde el perineo hacia arriba, haciendo estremecer a Kirishima. Empuja su gruesa lengua dentro, curvándola poco después, queriendo tocar puntos sensibles. Lame profundamente, extendiendo su lengua contra las paredes.

Las piernas del pelirrojo se cierran sin que él lo desee, demasiado abrumado ante el placer que lo embarga. Mueve las caderas para generar mayor fricción con la boca de Bakugou en su agujero y las almohadas contra su pene. Pero no es suficiente.

El rubio, además de su lengua, guía su dedo pulgar por el perineo y luego lo hunde en la entrada sobre estimulada, queriendo dilatarlo por completo. Es muy húmedo y resbaladizo. Kirishima está demasiado tembloroso y excitado como para poder decir algo coherente, solo suelta maldiciones a medio terminar y deliciosos gemidos de placer.

—Vamos, Katsuki —pide, alzando más las caderas una vez que el contacto desaparece.

Pero Bakugou no tiene intenciones de continuar con lo mismo, pues su novio está preparado para recibirlo. Baja su propia ropa interior, dejándola en sus rodillas y pasa su rojizo glande sobre la entrada y se frota contra él por unos segundos.

—Mierda, vamos —Kirishima se queja, desesperándose poco a poco—. Entra.

Luego de soltar un pequeño bufido de satisfacción, Bakugou le dice: —Entrégame los condones, Eijirou.

Frustrado, el pelirrojo obedece. Pone el peso sobre sus codos y busca la cajita de condones, abriéndola y sacando la tira. Separa uno y se lo entrega al rubio, dejando el resto bajo la almohada.

Luego de abrir cuidadosamente el envoltorio del preservativo, Bakugou lo pone en su miembro. Con una mano, sostiene la cadera de su novio para mantenerlo firme y, con la otra, toma su propio pene, alineándolo con el agujero frente a él.

Antes de entrar, se da un momento para observar todo el cuerpo de su novio, comenzando por esa musculosa y sudada espalda, como también los muslos fuertes y temblorosos por la falta de estimulación, el culo alzado y completamente listo para recibirlo.

Las paredes de Kirishima ceden gentilmente a la introducción. La sensación, como siempre, es abrumadora. En un intento de reprimir su desesperación por entrar de golpe y joderlo demasiado duro, respira fuertemente por la nariz y exhala luego. Cada centímetro que entra es más placentero. Kirishima tensa su cuerpo y cambia levemente el ritmo de su respiración.

Bakugou quiere todo de ese chico. Desea absorber cada gemido, gruñido y demostración de placer. Ansia que todo ese momento sea placentero para ambos.

—Eijirou. Joder...

En respuesta, solo obtiene un gruñido.

Le gusta la vista. Le encanta ver la manera en que lo recibe.

Cuando sale con delicadeza, ante el excesivo uso de lubricante que puso anteriormente, se escucha un sonido húmedo. Kirishima suelta un jadeo cuando el otro vuelve a entrar, deslizándose más allá del anillo muscular y tocando su próstata. Es más rápido que antes, pero no menos delicado, pues Bakugou sabe que si cede ante sus impulsos podría ser doloroso para el pelirrojo y, por supuesto, no desea eso; el encuentro de dos amantes debe ser algo íntimo, que ambos disfruten sin importar las circunstancias. Así que intenta relajarlo, acariciándole los costados de la espalda con suavidad.

—Te sientes tan bien —jadea.

Quiere tocar el miembro del pelirrojo, pero entonces recuerda que las almohadas le dificultan el camino y las saca, dejando que su novio mantenga sus caderas alzadas con solo su fuerza. Luego, le toma la erección con una de sus manos y comienza a bombear, lo que hace que Kirishima alce su cabeza.

—Eijirou —gruñe, soltándole el miembro para dirigir su mano a esos cabellos pelirrojos, los cuales tira entre sus dedos para que el chico no baje su rostro—. Mírame.

Cuando sus miradas se encuentran, Bakugou se hunde más fuerte en él, una y otra vez, con una excesiva estimulación del punto g. Kirishima tiene los labios entreabiertos, dejando escapar gemidos que son un deleite para su sentido auditivo. Lo toma por la cintura para acercarlo más, levantándolo y quedando pecho contra espalda.

—Joder, K-Katsuki… —jadea temblorosamente. Es lo único coherente que puede decir con el miembro de Bakugou tan profundamente dentro de él, arrastrándose contra su próstata.

El rubio lame el sudado cuello de Kirishima, pero este último lo busca de inmediato con los labios. Sin embargo, el beso no se cumple, pues Bakugou nuevamente mueve su hinchado miembro con un anguloso y fuerte empuje directo al punto dulce. El pelirrojo alza su rostro, dejándole espacio libre al otro para que pueda morderle el cuello.

Sus movimientos cambian, siendo más pequeños, pero no menos fuertes. Él solo empuja, una y otra vez. Pone una mano sobre el cuello de Kirishima, maravillado ante las vibraciones que lograba apreciar bajo su palma y dedos. Poco después, con esa misma mano le toma el rostro y lo besa, y es demasiado húmedo, con sus lenguas encontrándose dentro de sus bocas y moviéndose con desesperación. Bakugou no separa sus labios de la piel de su novio y baja, basándole la mandíbula.

Vuelven a la misma posición de antes. Kirishima está apoyando su peso sobre las manos sobre la cama, la cabeza entre sus hombros mientras el rubio le toma las caderas para tener un mejor ángulo. Escucha con éxtasis la manera en que sus pieles chocan y el chirrido proveniente de la cama. Lo siente moverse con ímpetu, jodiendo su próstata tan fuerte que empuja ruidos de su garganta con cada empuje.

Es delicioso. Demasiado caliente.

Ni siquiera puede moverse, a penas respira con normalidad. Y cuando mira hacia abajo, lo único que ve es su miembro goteando líquido pre seminal y lubricante, que deja manchas en las sábanas. Todo su cuerpo se mueve hacia adelante por los febriles empujes.

Solo puede pensar en que desea más...

Sintiendo su propia erección a punto de estallar, dirige su mano hasta esa zona y suspira con alivio cuando bombea. Su mano se desliza demasiado fácil ante la humedad. No hace falta demasiados movimientos, es más, el tercero es suficiente para quebrarse… El calor sube por su cuerpo y la tan ansiada liberación llega. Tiras blancas de semen quedan en su pecho y las sábanas. Tensa todo su cuerpo ante eso, apretando la erección de Bakugou en sus paredes, quien gime ante esa inesperada acción, pero no deja de follarlo por unos segundos.

El rubio se detiene, a pesar de que no se ha corrido aún. Kirishima gime cuando lo siente salir de su interior. Quiere tenerlo dentro más tiempo, aún con su orgasmo demasiado reciente.

—M-mierda, no salgas —el pelirrojo pide, con su ceño fruncido—. Katsuki...

Bakugou alza una ceja.

—Te joderé hasta que me corra. ¿Está bien con eso?

Y es lo único que Kirishima quiere, así que asiente frenéticamente.

—Bien, date vuelta —le pide.

El rubio se aleja un poco más, dejándole espacio suficiente a su novio para que se de vuelta en la cama, con la espalda sobre el colchón y mirando el techo. Sonríe al verle el pecho con semen y la fina capa de sudor dejándole brillante su trabajado y duro torso. Él quiere lamerlo, pero reprime ese impulso y, en cambio, se pone entre esas piernas abiertas.

Kirishima está listo para recibirlo de nuevo, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos oscuros. Pero Bakugou lo mira fijamente, pasándole el apretado glande por sobre la entrada, sin dar un empuje.

Sin poder aguantar más, el pelirrojo mueve sus caderas, logrando que el miembro del rubio se hunda rápida y fácilmente.

Bakugou inclina su torso hacia delante, apoyando las manos en la cama. Casi por instinto, los dedos de Kirishima se aferran fuertemente a su espalda y sus pechos chocan, sus estómagos crean un delicado roce.

El rubio suspira, dando un suave empuje con sus caderas mientras Kirishima besa y le muerde el cuello, jugando con sus dientes y lengua. Por unos momentos, Bakugou desea que esos dientes se entierren en su piel. Mierda.

Es todo lo que quiere. Todo lo que necesitan. El rubio cree que el corazón se le saldrá por la garganta ante lo rápido que late. Busca los labios de su novio para besarlo, es más delicado que antes y disfrutan de los segundos en que permanecen unidos. Escucha el delicioso chapoteo que se forma cada vez que sale y entra en Kirishima. Y lo ama.

Se separa, llevando el torso hacia atrás, cargando todo el peso a sus piernas. Sus manos vuelven a las caderas de Kirishima, tomándolas con tanta fuerza que la piel bajo sus dedos se vuelve completamente blanca. Deja la mitad de su miembro fuera y vuelve a empujar, logrando que las piernas de Kirishima se conviertan en gelatina. Repite el movimiento, una y otra vez, mientras el pelirrojo le sigue el ritmo. Cada vez es más rápido, más duro, más insistente…

Bakugou suelta algunas incoherentes maldiciones, apretando la mandíbula cuando se siente al borde. Kirishima aprieta el recto, aprisionándolo deliciosamente en sus paredes.

Ante los ojos de Bakugou, el rostro de su novio parece una jodida obra erótica, con los hinchados labios entreabiertos al igual que los ojos, el sudor cayéndole por la frente y las mejillas rojas, el pecho subiendo y bajando en busca de oxígeno.

Entonces sus ojos se encuentran…

Y Bakugou no puede más.

Sus caderas se detienen, sacudiéndose un poco mientras gruñidos de alto volumen salen de su boca. Siente sus testículos contraerse cuando se vacía dentro del condón. La corriente eléctrica atraviesa su cuerpo mientras el interior del pelirrojo sigue succionándolo. Se mantiene inmóvil por unos segundos, con los ojos cerrados y lamiéndose el labio inferior que, sin darse cuenta, había estado mordiendo.

Cuando se encuentra más calmado, observa a Kirishima, quien comienza a acariciarle la mano. Tiene sus grandes ojos abiertos y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, demostrando satisfacción. Bakugou saca su miembro, toma el condón y le hace un nudo.

—Ven aquí —el pelirrojo pide, suavemente.

—Espera —susurra—. Vendré pronto.

Se levanta de la cama con las piernas temblorosas y va al cuarto de baño. Tira el preservativo al cubo de basura y toma unas toallas, las cuales humedece. Al salir, se dirige a la pequeña nevera y saca una botella de agua. Finalmente, se dirige a la cama, acostándose a un lado de su exhausto novio. Le limpia el abdomen con una toalla, es suave y cariñoso, y el corazón de Kirishima se acelera.

—Te amo demasiado —susurra el pelirrojo, sacándole del rostro un mechón de cabello rubio que quedó pegado a su frente debido al sudor.

Ante el contacto, Bakugou sonríe también se inclina su rostro para besarlo con suavidad.

—Joder, te amo también. —Le deja un beso en la comisura del labio—. Y lo sabes bien…

Al separarse, busca la botella de agua y bebe un largo sorbo antes de entregársela a Kirishima, quien imita su acción. Al cerrar la botella y dejarla en la mesa de noche, Bakugou comienza a limpiar el sudor de su propio cuerpo con la toalla que no han utilizado aún, mientras su novio se relaja en la cama.

Ellos creen que podrían pasar años de esa misma manera, disfrutando de esos merecidos momentos de intimidad. Se sienten cómodos al lado del otro… y es algo que no cambiarían por nada.

Kirishima pasa su brazo por el torso desnudo del rubio, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Bakugou huele a su perfume, sudor y otros fluidos corporales.

—Oye, estás duro de nuevo —dice, moviendo su muslo contra la erección del pelirrojo.

—Uhm…

—Mierda —murmura, nuevamente emocionado—. Hagámoslo de nuevo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Kirishima le da cortos besos en el pecho hasta llegar a la mandíbula, donde muerde ligeramente. Bakugou gruñe y busca su boca, hundiéndolos en un húmedo contacto.

Antes de separarse, el rubio toma el labio inferior de Kirishima entre sus dientes y lo succiona.

—Fóllame —dice Bakugou, mirándolo fijamente.

—Será un gusto hacerlo, Katsuki —responde en un susurro contra la oreja del otro. Su tono ligeramente divertido.

Encontrar el lubricante entre las sábanas no es tan difícil como el pelirrojo pensó que sería, así que, una es que lo tiene en sus manos, vierte el líquido en sus dedos y palma. Se acomoda entre las piernas abiertas de Bakugou para luego acariciarle el miembro, el cual comienza a endurecerse poco a poco en su mano resbaladiza. Toma nuevamente la botella de lubricante y pone más entre sus dedos. Se inclina hacia adelante, quedando pecho contra pecho.

Kirishima da pequeños besos en la mandíbula de Bakugou, mordiéndole las comisuras de los labios. Le acaricia la entrada con sus dedos lubricados, esparciendo el líquido transparente. Lo siente tensarse de inmediato, por lo que, con su boca, comienza realizando un recorrido hasta el cuello del rubio y luego vuelve a subir hasta la mandíbula, dejando un rastro de cálida saliva sobre esa piel ardiente. Bakugou vuelve a relajarse posterior a eso y suelta un pequeño gruñido, mientras Kirishima sigue tanteando esa íntima zona. Lentamente introduce el dedo corazón, desde la punta hasta la primera articulación. Bakugou suelta un pequeño suspiro y le besa los labios, uniendo sus lenguas para hacer el contacto más profundo.

El beso no termina hasta que Kirishima encuentra el punto dulce dentro de su novio y este gime, desprevenido ante la sensación.

—Joder, Eijirou…

Sin embargo, siente aún no hay demasiado lubricante, así que Kirishima busca la pequeña botella a tientas. Cuando la tiene, vuelve a verter sobre sus dedos el líquido y también lo hace directamente al agujero del rubio.

Bakugou le sonríe de esa forma que lo derrite y le deja un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz. Ante esa inesperada acción, Kirishima le devuelve el beso con la misma energía y su mano baja por ese tonificado torso que se encuentra bajo él.

Al rozar el miembro erecto del rubio, Kirishima tiene una idea muy buena. Se siente excitado de solo pensarla. Mierda.

Pone unas almohadas bajo su cabeza, quedando medio sentado sobre el colchón. Posteriormente, mira el rostro curioso de Bakugou y le dice: —Siéntate en mi pecho.

—¿Qué demonios?

—Te quiero preparar —susurra, con su voz mucho más ronca—, y que me folles la boca.

En cuanto termina de hablar, los labios del rubio están sobre los suyos, besándolo con fuerza. Kirishima piensa en lo mucho que ama besarlo y sentir como sus pieles desnudas chocan; es algo íntimo y hermoso. Podría ser un momento completamente cursi de no ser porque, nuevamente, toda la sangre está reunida en su pene.

Cuando se separan, Bakugou se pone de rodillas sobre la cama para, posteriormente, sentarse a horcajadas sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, quien se lame los labios con suavidad y sube su mano con lubricante hasta el trasero del otro. Bakugou se inclina hacia adelante, apoya sus manos en el respaldo de la cama y queda con el trasero levemente alzado, mientras su glande prácticamente choca con la boca de Kirishima.

El menor abre la boca y cierra los ojos. El pesado y caliente falo se desliza por su lengua hasta casi llegar a su campanilla, y luego se retira. Respira pesadamente por la nariz cuando Bakugou se frota por sobre sus labios entreabiertos. A los pocos segundos, el rubio dice: —Mete tus jodidos dedos, Eijirou.

Kirishima evita sonreír. Le encanta la manera en que el rubio se desespera y se pone tan mandón. Pero decide no hacerlo esperar demasiado. Con una mano le toma la cintura y la otra, la cual tiene los dedos lubricados, le acaricia la entrada, hasta que lentamente está introduciendo el dedo corazón como antes lo había hecho. Mete hasta la primera articulación y se detiene, moviéndolo un poco para luego seguir adelante y dejar solo el nudillo a la vista.

Otro dedo entra de la misma manera que el anterior. Ambos son deslizados dentro y fuera, preparándolo. Por último, llega el tercero. Kirishima decide abrir los ojos, a pesar de que la única vista que tiene es el gran e hinchado miembro de su novio y parte del marcado abdomen de este. Sus dedos le estimulan la próstata, acariciándolo lentamente; hacen pequeños movimientos sin salir, logrado que el rubio se muerda los labios con fuerza.

—Abre la boca, amor —Bakugou dice, con su respiración pesada.

Ante el apodo, el corazón de Kirishima se estruja dentro de su pecho. Su novio no es de apodos tiernos y dulces, pero en momentos así le salen de manera natural. No lo piensa mucho y, mientras sigue moviendo sus dedos, abre la boca y se cubre los dientes con los labios para no dañar al rubio.

En cuanto Bakugou comienza a penetrar lentamente la boca del pelirrojo, aprieta el trasero, logrando que los dedos dentro de él se muevan con más fuerza ante la dificultad.

Kirishima solo disfruta la sensación que se produce cuando su boca es llenada mientras respira hondo. Levanta un poco la cabeza para poder ir más profundo, con la nariz tocando los vellos púbicos del otro. Su garganta se contrae y la respiración le falta, así que pellizca con su mano libre el muslo de Bakugou, quien entiende la indirecta y tira sus caderas hacia atrás. Se escucha un sucio y húmedo sonido cuando el falo sale de su cavidad bucal. Tiras de saliva los siguen uniendo.

Los dedos resbaladizos de Kirishima aprovechan que el rubio relaja su cuerpo para poder salir y volver a introducirse con poca delicadeza, girando y curvándolos en la próstata. Líquido pre seminal sale del miembro de Bakugou, junto con una pequeña sacudida involuntaria.

—Mierda, Eijirou. _Tu boca…_ —gruñe el rubio.

Kirishima no se percata que su boca está cerrada hasta que su novio le dice. Entonces, la vuelve a abrir, dejando que el palpitante miembro se introduzca en esa cavidad. Y le encanta.

Bakugou está dejándose llevar por completo ante el placer, siendo llenado con los dedos del pelirrojo mientras la boca de este recibe su pene _tan bien_. Kirishima, como lo hizo antes, sube un poco la cabeza, sintiendo el miembro pasarle la campanilla. Respira profundo por la nariz cuando Bakugou da pequeños empujes dentro de su boca, haciéndolo gruñir. Decide utilizar su lengua, pasándola sobre una de las marcadas venas en cuanto el falo abandona lentamente su boca.

—Demasiado bueno, Eijirou —el rubio jadea—. Joder…

Bakugou cambia un poco su posición, quedando vertical sobre el pecho del pelirrojo. Con la mano se toma el miembro, bombeando dos veces antes de pasarlo suavemente sobre los labios de Kirishima, quien saca la lengua y la pasa por los alrededores del glande para luego sorber el líquido pre seminal. El rubio gruñe, fascinado al verlo tan entusiasmado.

Kirishima saca sus dedos de Bakugou, y este último pregunta: —¿Dónde están los condones?

—Bajo la almohada.

Cuando el mayor los encuentra, se aleja del cuerpo del pelirrojo, quien se sienta en la cama, con la espalda chocando contra el respaldo. Poco tiempo después, Bakugou está a horcajadas en sus piernas, tomándole su hinchado miembro para acomodarle el condón. Luego busca el lubricante, el cual esparce sobre el látex.

Segundos después, el rubio se encuentra tomando la erección de Kirishima en su mano, alineándola con su propia entrada.

El pelirrojo suspira ante la sensación de estar entrando en su novio, tan lentamente que se siente derretir. Sin embargo, Bakugou está tenso, a lo que el otro decide ponerle una mano sobre la cintura para relajarlo. Y lo logra. Pronto su erección es llevada más allá de ese anillo muscular, con las paredes del interior del rubio abriéndole paso con total gentileza.

—Mierda —Bakugou suspira, frunciendo el ceño ante la sensación.

Kirishima quiere moverse, pero se mantiene quieto, con la respiración lenta, mientras su novio se acostumbra a tenerlo dentro.

Para hacerlo sentir más cómodo, le toma la mano y le da pequeños besos en la palma.

—Eres jodidamente cursi —dice Bakugou, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Pone su mano libre sobre el abdomen del pelirrojo para darse mayor estabilidad.

Kirishima frunce el ceño, sin poder evitar alzar levemente sus caderas. La respiración del rubio tiembla un poco, pero se recupera de inmediato.

—Y jodidamente grande —complementa, lo que provoca una pequeña sonrisa en el otro.

Un cosquilleo agradable se presenta en el estómago de Kirishima. Le besa el cuello suavemente y baja un poco más allá, casi llegando al pecho; procura acariciarle sus fuertes pectorales con sus manos, apretándolos.

Cuando Bakugou comienza a moverse, el pelirrojo se siente abrumado con esas suaves paredes abrazando su miembro de forma exquisita. Abre la boca para soltar un jadeo, mientras el rubio repite el movimiento y se inclina hacia atrás con ligereza. Kirishima lo toma con fuerza de las caderas y guía las suyas hacia arriba, dando un duro empuje que hace a su novio gemir y enterrar las uñas en sus hombros.

Los siguientes movimientos de ambos tienen un mejor ángulo. El miembro del pelirrojo pasa directamente por la próstata de Bakugou, quien tira su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su esbelto cuello.

El cuerpo de Bakugou es completamente magnífico ante los ojos del pelirrojo, y no deja de pensar en eso mientras pasa sus manos por toda la extensión del torso de este. Le encanta esa cintura estrecha, los anchos hombros, los marcados pectorales y fuertes brazos.

Y ama la manera en que se mueve, como deja escapar esos sucios sonidos de sus labios.

_Tan varonil…_

Kirishima hunde sus manos en la piel blanca de la cintura del rubio, ayudándolo a subir y a bajar en sintonía con sus caderas. Y se siente bien, delicioso y estrecho. Cada vez que su miembro toca el punto dulce dentro de Bakugou, este gime, soltando pequeñas maldiciones.

Es cada vez más rápido y profundo. El rubio da pequeños saltos sobre el miembro y con su propia erección goteando entre su estómago y el de Kirishima, quien, al notarlo, comienza a acariciarle con sus dedos toda la extensión del falo.

Cuando sus miradas se topan, Bakugou siente un remolino de emociones en su pecho. Es inexplicable. Kirishima lo mira con ojos amables, deseosos y ansiosos. Lo mira como si fuese la persona más hermosa del planeta o como una maravilla que acaba de descubrir.  
Ellos han hecho del amor un verbo miles de veces antes, pero Kirishima lo mira como si fuese la primera vez que está desnudo frente a sus ojos.

Y de pronto, Bakugou se siente sin fuerzas, como si su cuerpo se volviera débil. Deja de moverse, pero une su boca a la de Kirishima y lo saborea por completo, con sus lenguas encontrándose en el contacto.

Siente sus cinco sentidos más activos que nunca en esa habitación.

Empuja al pelirrojo hacia atrás, logrando que la espalda de este quede pegada al colchón y se inclina sobre él. Tomando su propio peso en sus manos apoyadas al colchón, se mantiene inmóvil sobre el cuerpo de su novio, quien, en un comienzo, no parece entender la indirecta. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo reacciona.

—Katsuki…

Luego de ese suave suspiro, Kirishima mueve sus caderas hacia arriba. Se hunde entre las paredes del rubio, las que lo reciben gentilmente. Sale y entra, pasando más allá de ese anillo de carne, sobre estimulando el punto que hace que los muslos de Bakugou tiemblen. Va más rápido, más duro. Y su novio no deja de gemir cerca de su rostro, de dar esos roncos gruñidos que lo vuelven loco. Quiere más. Lo aprieta fuerte por los costados de las caderas con sus dedos.

El rubio aprieta el recto y Kirishima suelta un jadeo.

—Joder, me estás matando —le dice, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por lo ronca que suena su voz.

El chapoteo de sus pieles resuena con fuerza en toda la habitación mientras el pelirrojo sigue empujando su pelvis hacia adelante y Bakugou sigue soltando esos sonidos tanto le encantan.

Ambos se sienten cerca de llegar al orgasmo. Kirishima lleva las caderas del rubio hacia abajo, dando pequeños y bruscos empujes contra él. Sin embargo, se detiene por unos segundos, temiendo que pueda ser demasiado duro.

—Eijirou, j-joder —Bakugou gruñe—. No te detengas, idiota.

Y es todo lo que necesita para volver al mismo ritmo, mientras Bakugou dirige su propia mano hasta su miembro para masturbarse. Kirishima solo ve como todo el brazo del rubio comienza a subir y bajar sin descanso.

Bakugou se viene, todo el cuerpo dando pequeños espasmos por el placer mientras aprisiona el miembro dentro él, que sigue estimulando su punto g. Queda semen en su mano y el estómago de Kirishima, quien no deja de gemir bajo su cuerpo. Sacude sus caderas poco después, logrando que el pelirrojo se venga con un grito ronco que sale desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Espera unos segundos antes de moverse, cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama. Su corazón late furioso dentro de su caja torácica y su pecho se encuentra agitado. Siente las piernas débiles. No puede emitir palabra alguna.

Cuando la agitación post coito termina, ellos se miran a los ojos. Kirishima le deja un pequeño beso al medio de sus labios.

—Eres increíble —el pelirrojo dice, con su voz adormilada.

—Lo sé —Bakugou responde, con una sonrisa burlona. Kirishima da un gruñido—. Tú también lo eres, idiota. Lo sabes bien.

Luego de besarse, Kirishima debe levantarse para quitar el condón de su pene y limpiar los fluidos ajenos que quedaron sobre su estómago. Cuando vuelve a la cama, Bakugou está plácidamente dormido. Le besa la frente y lo abraza por la espalda, acompañando lo acompaña al mundo de los sueños.


End file.
